Black's Mark
by Deediii
Summary: Qui aurait crû que lui, Drago Malefoy, se retrouverait face à cette devanture ? Black's Mark. Et oui, tout les moyens sont bons pour oublier nos démons, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes les douleurs deviennent surmontables lorsque nous savons qu'au bout de tout cela une nouvelle vie nous attend, une vie où nous nous acceptons pleinement. Enfin.


**_2005 – Chemin de Traverse_**

Le soleil froid de ce mois d'octobre éclairait de pleins fouets la devanture du nouveau magasin du Chemin de Traverse. « _Black's Mark_ » était inscrit en lettre capitale d'une police très simple. D'ailleurs, la devanture en elle-même était très sobre en bois sombre, avec de grandes fenêtres en miroir sans tain de sorte que nous puissions voir de l'intérieur, mais pas de l'extérieur.  
Tout était simple mais ce nom inscrit en haut avait été si controversé par le passé que beaucoup passaient leur chemin fuyant ce patronyme. Le propriétaire avait trouvé cela amusant de provoquer en faisant un parallèle, que beaucoup qualifieraient de mauvais goûts, avec la fameuse « Dark Mark ».

Il y avait aussi ceux qui entraient dans la boutique, emplis de curiosité. Ils pouvaient alors s'apercevoir que l'intérieur n'avait rien de sobre. Des photos magiques de moto, de tatouages, des pièces de voiture, de grandes plantes très agressives mises en hauteur pour ne pas gêner la clientèle, du cuir noir ou d'un brun sombre, une touche de bronze et de rouge, des plantes vertes inoffensives, une musique du groupe de rock en vogue. Voilà où Sirius Black travaillait maintenant, et voilà où Drago Malefoy venait de mettre ses pieds.

Il s'était longtemps interrogé sur ce qu'il devait faire pour apprécier son corps mutilé par la guerre. Le tatouage lui semblait être une bonne option. Par la suite, il avait longtemps hésité à l'endroit où il allait le faire et il était devenu de notoriété publique que Sirius Black savait faire les tatouages de plus bonnes qualités possibles -il était dit qu'il l'avait appris durant ses douze années à Azkaban, mais il ne s'était jamais prononcé là-dessus.

Deux grandes photos, une du torse et une du dos du propriétaire, étaient affichés de part et d'autre de la porte menant à la salle où l'on se faisait tatouer. Drago resta interdit devant ses inscriptions parcourant la peau blanche, s'interrogeant sur la signification de ceux-ci. Il crut reconnaître quelques signes d'Alchimie et de sort de magie blanche lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir Sirius et, à la surprise du blond, une Hermione ayant l'air très heureuse.

Celle-ci le regarda d'un air assez surpris puis détourna des yeux pour faire la bise à Sirius.

« – Merci pour tout, Sirius, je passe te chercher pour aller chez Harry, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix guillerette.  
– Merci à toi ! Et oui, mais je dois prendre Teddy aussi, il réclame sans cesse son parrain, il lève les yeux au ciel et Hermione rit de bon cœur.  
– Je te laisse, au revoir ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et se retourna pour sortir en ne manquant pas de saluer Drago d'un simple signe de tête. Il ne réagit pas vraiment consciemment lorsqu'il hocha à son tour la sienne vers la demoiselle.

Lorsque la porte se referma dans un bruit de clochette, il se retourna et s'avança vers Sirius.

« – Bonjour, qu'est-ce qui t'amène petit cousin ? »

La voix de Sirius était emplie d'amusement ne trouvant pas vraiment étrange que le jeune Malefoy soit devant lui. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé pourtant et Harry et Ron avaient peint un portait très peu glorieux du blond, mais parfois par des faits étranges, nous partagions les soucis de notre vie avec de parfaits inconnus. Sans vraiment le connaître, Sirius savait que Drago s'était déplacé pour un tatouage, qui, il l'espérait, arriverait à changer quelque chose.

Alors, Sirius ne le jugeait pas parce qu'il était lui-même passé par là. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à l'immense photo de son torse et aux mots et symboles qui étaient tous chers à ses yeux et qui lui avait permis de faire face à son passé et surtout à se rappeler que celui ci n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. _(1)_

Drago fit un léger sourire à l'entente de ce surnom, bien que ce fût la première qu'on l'appelât ainsi.

« – J'aimerais me faire tatouer. Deux tatouages pour être exact.  
– As-tu déjà une idée de ce qu'il te plairait ?  
– Oui, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchis. Vos tatouages sont magiques ? demanda-t-il, souhaitant sincèrement voir les traits d'encre bouger sur sa peau comme ils le faisaient sur les photos accrochées au mur.  
– Tu peux me tutoyer, ça ne va pas me tuer et je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, il rit d'une voix grave et reprit,bien sûr, j'en fais au même prix que les normaux.  
– Super, alors voilà ce que j'aimerais me faire. »

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un parchemin plié en quatre et assez abîmé. Drago eut un moment d'hésitation avant de montrer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur à l'homme qui était en face de lui.  
Allait-il le juger ? Se moquer ? Refuser de le tatouer ?

Drago prit une grande inspiration et se dit qu'il y avait de fortes chances que oui, mais il prit son courage à deux mains, déplia le papier jaunâtre et le tendit à Sirius.

Celui-ci resta bouche bée.  
Les dessins étaient faits avec précision, à l'encre de sorcier, et se mouvaient avec grâce. Il y avait un immense dragon totalement noir qui prenait bien la moitié de la feuille, et l'autre partie était celle qui avait le plus surpris Sirius : une composition florale, colorée autour d'un vide qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais qu'il reproduirait si c'était cela que Drago désirait.

« – C'est toi qui as fait ça ?! s'exclama enfin Sirius.  
– Bien sûr ! dit-il avec suffisance, content que le tatoueur trouve son dessin à son goût. Je voudrais le dragon sur mon épaule, les fleurs sur mon bras.  
– Ecoute, tu as l'air décidé et sachant que le client que je devais avoir a annulé son rendez-vous, je peux te faire ça aujourd'hui même.  
– Pas de problème.  
– Et bien suis-moi. »

Il suivit Sirius vers la salle que se dernier avait quitté précédemment.

« – Tu as déjà été tatoué ? demanda-t-il pour la suite et aussi parce qu'il était un peu curieux.  
– Oui.  
– De l'encre magique ?  
– Oui, dit-il sombrement, mais de manière naturelle de telle sorte que Sirius ne releva pas cette intonation particulière.  
– Donc tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'encre magique est mille fois plus douloureuse que l'encre normale ?  
– Je le sais. Et j'imagine que je peux encore la supporter à nouveau, surtout pour ces tatouages-ci.  
– Je dois aussi te préciser, tu dois le savoir, mais je dois tout de même te le répéter, que lorsque l'on utilise de l'encre magique, il y a des sorts que l'on jette pour accomplir le tatouage. Une fois ces sorts jetés, il ne te sera plus possible de faire marche arrière. Le dessin devra être terminé par tous les moyens, quitte à te stupéfixer à la table.  
– Je le sais, oui, et je ne vais pas changer d'avis.  
– Bien, alors, enlève tes vêtements et assis-toi. »

Drago obéit et enleva avec soin sa veste et le débardeur qu'il avait mis à l'occasion du tatouage, se doutant bien qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se vêtir de quelque chose de plus épais que ce vêtement-là lorsque les tatouages seraient faits. Il déposa le tout sur le porte-manteau qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Sirius le regarder avec surprise et lui-même descendit son regard sur son torse et se rappela que oui, il avait bel et bien connu des douleurs pire qu'un petit tatouage.

Son torse était envahi de cicatrices longues et blanchâtres, vestiges du sectumsempra qu'il avait reçu de Harry Potter lui-même. Il lui semblait que dans ses souvenirs, même les doloris qu'il avait déjà reçu faisaient pâle figure à côté du sort que Harry lui avait lancé, et c'était dire à quel point cela avait été déchirant. Cependant, peut-être que l'humiliation dû au fait que le sort ait été lancé par son pire ennemi, avait dû rajouter une douleur psychologique de plus aux blessures.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Sirius avait déjà détourné le regard, s'affairant autour de son matériel et ne lui prêtant plus d'attention et Drago le remercia silencieusement de ne pas avoir posé de question sur cette chose aussi douloureuse que honteuse. Drago alla s'asseoir et patienta le temps qu'il fallait pour que Sirius s'installe auprès de lui.

« – On commence par lequel ? »

Il réfléchit et se dit que la chose qu'il voulait le plus changer chez lui devrait y passer le premier.

« – Mon avant-bras. »

Il le releva au-dessus de l'accoudoir et attendit la réaction de Sirius qui pour la troisième fois de la journée était sans voix.

« – Alors c'était vrai..., murmura-t-il de sorte que Drago ne l'entende pas.  
– Pardon ? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix glaciale.  
– Tu étais mangemort ? »

Et en effet, sur cet avant-bras d'albâtre se trouvait une cicatrice aussi fine que celle qui ornait le front d'Harry. Mais on pouvait, si l'on regardait bien, discerner le crâne et le serpent qui ondulait encore un peu.

« – Bien contre moi. On passe toujours un interrogatoire avant de se faire tatouer ?  
– Je suis juste curieux. Ce sont les fleurs que tu veux mettre là, donc ?  
– Oui. Tout autour.  
– Bien. »

Sirius trouva cette idée étrange mais assez poétique. Il commença alors à murmurer les sorts, maniant sa baguette d'une main d'expert, la tournant au rythme de ses paroles. La peau de Drago sous la magie s'échauffait déjà beaucoup et picotait. C'est lorsque la chaleur fut assimilable à la douleur d'une brûleur que les sorts s'arrêtèrent. Sirius prit alors la machine qu'utilisait les moldus pour leurs tatouages, car il la trouvait beaucoup plus précise que les baguettes.

Le travail commença et ne se termina que deux heures plus tard, lorsque les fleurs étaient enfin faites, et entouraient harmonieusement le crâne en leur centre. Il y en avait des blanches des roses et des bleus, qui ressortaient toutes très bien sur la peau blanche de Drago.

Drago, lui, était dans un très mauvais état. Il avait légèrement oublié la douleur que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsqu'on procédait à un tatouage magique. Et c'était souvent ainsi, il oubliait toujours la douleur quand bien même fut-elle insupportable et retournait tel un aveugle à la source de cette douleur parce qu'au final, le résultat l'intéressait toujours plus que le moyen d'y arriver. _(2)_

Cependant lorsqu'il regarda son avant-bras, pour la première fois depuis que Sirius avait posé l'aiguille sur sa peau, il sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de lui. Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler et sans même qu'il le sente, un sourire vint s'inscrire sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais trouvé son avant-bras attirant. A vrai dire, pour lui, ce n'était qu'un avant-bras, rien de plus banal. La marque des ténèbres avait fait en sorte qu'il soit dégouté de cette partie de son corps, et voir ces fleurs éclore autour de la marque presque invisible représentait comme un renouveau pour Drago. Il avait l'impression de renaître, tel un phénix, voir la vie jaillir des vestiges de la mort.

Il regarda Sirius, et se demanda comment un même acte -le tatouage- pouvait faire naître un sentiment de destruction interne ou au contraire, une renaissance.

« – Ca te va ? demanda Sirius après qu'il l'ait vu regarder, silencieux, son bras.  
– Bien sûr. Merci beaucoup.  
– Tu as pu supporter la douleur ?  
– Je t'avouerai que j'ai eu du mal à contenir mes cris. Mais ça va.  
– Tu veux faire l'autre tatouage tout de suite ou bien ? On peut remettre ça à un autre jour.  
– Non, je veux en finir avec ça. Autant tout faire aujourd'hui.  
– Comme tu le veux, comme tu le sens. »

Drago se positionna de sorte que Sirius ait accès à son épaule droite. L'ancien prisonnier recommença à faire la même chose qu'avant, murmurant des sorts pour le futur tatouage, tout en agitant sa baguette de part et d'autre de son bras et de son dos. Cette fois-ci, Drago a mordu sa langue jusqu'au sang, et il gardera cette marque pendant quelques semaines après être sorti de chez _Black's Mark_. Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'affairait, concentré sur sa tâche, mettant en oeuvre ses talents de dessinateur déjà réputé depuis qu'il était à Poudlard.

Cette séance dura jusqu'au soir, sans que Sirius ne voie les clients qui étaient à leur tour entrés dans la salle d'accueil. Pour ceux-ci, il existait un petit carnet sur le comptoir où il fallait écrire les coordonnées et le plus de détails possibles sur le tatouage que l'on voulait se faire.

Lorsque le travail fut enfin terminé, Drago avait le corps tremblant, le front en sueur, des larmes qui auraient pu être acides tant la douleur lui vrillait ses yeux rouges.

« – Tiens bois ça, ça te fera du bien. »

Sirius tendit un petit verre en bronze contenant un liquide verdâtre et fumant, mais Drago n'avait que faire de cet aspect peu appétissant. Il but cul sec le contenu qui lui donna des nausées dans un premier temps, puis qui apaisa la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son dos. Elle était toujours présente mais atténuée.

Tandis que Sirius se relevait pour nettoyer et ranger son matériel, Drago s'assit sur le fauteuil, observant le nouveau dessin qui ornait son corps d'un regard vide. Il n'avait jamais été aussi serein qu'en ce jour. Son corps souffrait peut-être, la douleur resterait pendant quelques mois, il en avait conscience, il était épuisé mais heureux.

Il se dit qu'il avait pris une bonne décision en regardant les délicats pétales bouger comme ils le feraient sous Eurus _(3)_ : ces fleurs marquaient le changement de Drago, son éveil. Il se sentait mieux dans son corps en ayant autre chose que la cicatrice d'un tatouage malveillant sur le bras.

Drago se leva et resta quelques instants immobile pour contrôler le vertige qui l'avait pris. Il se dirigea vers un grand miroir qui prenait tout le pan d'un mur, mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu regarder tout le long de la création de son second tatouage. Enfin, à vrai dire, la douleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait juste pas ouvrir les yeux. Il marcha vers son reflet, le dos voûté et tremblant puis se tourna afin de mettre en évidence son épaule droite. Ce qu'il y vit lui creusa un sourire encore plus important sur son visage.

L'énorme dragon prenait toute son épaule et semblait grimper et descendre sur toute la surface concernée par le sortilège de Sirius, à savoir la partie supérieure de son bras, son épaule bien entendu, et tout le haut de son dos. Toute cette surface était d'un rouge éclatant balayé de temps en temps par la silhouette du reptile heureux.

Ce tatouage-ci était symbole, une image de sa force, de son indépendance, de sa liberté de penser, de sa lutte pour devenir l'homme qu'il était devenu, au-delà des préjugés du monde sorcier sur les gens comme lui, mangemorts par obligation plus que par conviction.  
Ce dragon représentait la volonté de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, tout en n'oubliant pas la personne qu'il a été, ni sa personnalité. L'animal majestueux qui évoluait désormais sur sa peau représente l'ensemble des similarités entre ce qu'il fut, ce qu'il est, et ce qu'il deviendra.

« – Alors, verdict ? »

Drago se retourna vers Sirius et ce n'est que là qu'il vit dans quel état son tatoueur était. Presque aussi épuisé que lui, si ce n'est pas plus, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se reposait sur la chaise d'un bureau en buvant de l'eau glacée, les cheveux mouillés par l'effort.

« – Les tatouages te font toujours le même effet ? interrogea Drago sans répondre à la première question.  
– Et ils le feront toujours jusqu'au jour où je ne mettrais plus autant de cœur, et surtout de magie, à les réaliser.  
– Tu utilisais une machine moldue, non ?  
– Oui, mais elle était ensorcelée. Il faut toujours procéder par magie pour les tatouages magiques. Et sachant que ce sont les plus populaires, je suis souvent dans cet état-là.  
– Pourquoi tu ne les fais pas plus cher que les normaux, dans ce cas ?  
– Il faut que je te dise, petit cousin, que pour moi tout cela, il désigna d'un grand geste l'ensemble de la pièce, n'est pas qu'une question d'argent. Cela me fait vivre, certes, mais je fais ça plus par passion que pour l'appât du gain.  
– Je vois, murmura Drago tout en se retournant pour regarder une nouvelle fois son reflet, il est parfait. Ils sont parfaits, rectifia-t-il. Merci beaucoup. »

Drago enfila son débardeur non sans retenir un cri de douleur tant la matière fibreuse sur sa peau lui était presque insupportable, et sortit de la pièce suivit par Sirius. Dans la salle d'attente se trouvait Hermione qui contemplait les différentes photos qui ornaient les murs. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et fit un sourire à Sirius.

Son regard se perdit cependant sur Drago, le voyant extrêmement rouge sur tout le haut de son corps. Elle aperçut le Dragon lorsque celui-ci s'en alla se reposer sur l'épaule du blond. Hermione lâcha un souffle de surprise et s'avança près du comptoir tandis que Drago payait la somme très élevée de ses tatouages. Quand il posa les gallions, Hermione pu voir le tatouage fleuris de son avant-bras et resta quelques instants interdite.

Elle n'osait pas parler sachant que leur relation n'avait jamais été des meilleures, mais elle ne put se retenir lorsque Sirius s'éclipsa pour prendre ses affaires. Drago était resté un instant au comptoir pour positionner sa veste au creux de son coude le plus délicatement possible afin de ne pas avoir de contact ni avec son bras gauche, ni avec le haut de son bras droit.

« – Très beaux tatouages, Malefoy »

Drago fut surpris d'entendre la douce voix d'Hermione et se tourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil. Il baissa son regard directement sur son avant-bras toujours découvert. Il n'était pas sûr d'être à l'aise avec le fait qu'elle, Hermione Granger, ait vu cette partie de lui qui était devenue très personnelle suite à l'intervention de Sirius. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui faire remarquer son indiscrétion, la voix d'Hermione s'éleva une fois de plus, elle même paraissait s'être rendu compte du malaise de son ancien camarade de classe.

« – Nous avons tous des cicatrices qu'on préférerait oublier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle souleva sa propre manche, dévoilant son avant-bras qui était orné d'une manchette d'arabesque. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas laissé de trace de la _cicatrice_ qui y était, du « _sang-de-bourbe_ » que Bellatrix Lestrange avait marqué à l'aide de son poignard. Cependant, ayant assisté à la séance de torture qui l'avait, d'ailleurs, assez traumatisé, Drago savait très bien ce qu'elle avait voulu cacher par ce tatouage moldu.

Il ne savait comment réagir, mais se sentait certainement honoré qu'elle ose lui montrer cela en toute bienveillance et confiance -ce qui restait, de toute manière, assez étrange venant d'elle.

« – C'est vrai, répondit-il simplement, mais osant le tout pour le tout en laissant entrevoir un sourire. »

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait tout cela, peut-être était-ce le fait que ça l'avait beaucoup touchée de voir ces fleurs. Elle y avait vu une certaine poésie et douceur, une délicatesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver chez cet ancien Serpentard. Toujours est-il qu'elle lui rendit son sourire. Ils ne purent rien rajouter car Sirius était revenu de sa pièce.

« – Je suis prêt, Hermione, on y va ? Ah tiens, Drago, tu es toujours là ! Tu as besoin d'un renseignement en plus ?  
– Non, j'allais justement partir. Merci encore pour ce très bon travail, Black.  
– Sirius, corrigea-t-il automatiquement. »

Drago hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Le vent était particulièrement froid en cette soirée d'automne, cependant, il lui fit un bien fou tant la chaleur émanant de sa peau fraîchement marquée était importante. Il inspira profondément, gelant sans aucun doute ses voies nasales, mais rien ne pouvait enlever ce sentiment de satisfaction qui s'était emparé de lui.

Il se sentait bien, accomplit. Il lui avait fallu faire ce tatouage pour se sentir pleinement à l'aise avec lui-même et commencer d'une bonne façon la vie qui allait, à présent, être consacré entièrement à son bonheur.

Drago s'aventura dans le Chemin de Traverse toujours très fréquenté malgré l'heure tardive et se retourna, prit d'une irrésistible envie de vérifier quelque chose. Il croisa alors le regard de la brune qui était derrière lui et qui attendait patiemment que Sirius ferme sa boutique, tout en observant l'ancien Serpentard d'un œil curieux. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'elle s'était faite prendre la main dans le sac. Amusé, Drago lui fit un discret sourire.

Oui, il lui semblait que tout était maintenant propice à un bonheur certain.

* * *

Bonjour :) Ca fait très longtemps que je ne poste pas, mais me voilà :)

Alors déjà, pour l'anecdote : l'image que j'ai mise pour cet OS est l'image qui m'a totalement inspirée. C'était un véritable coup de coeur, tout me plaisait -et me plait- dans ce dessin et les détails que l'artiste, upthehillart (vous pouvez la trouver sur instagram et tumblr) met souvent sur ceux-ci sont justes géniaux.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de glisser une petite Dramione, histoire de. aha, c'était pas prévu mais on ne dira rien. J'aime tellement écrire sur Sirius.

* * *

1 phrase inspirée de la citation « Nos cicatrices ont le mérite de nous rappeler que le passé n'a pas été qu'un rêve.» de Thomas Harris.  
2 réflexion que je me fais à chaque fois que je me refais un piercing.  
3 petit clin d'oeil à la dernière saison de sherlock qui m'a laissé le cœur en miette aha T_T et j'ai déjà utilisé « Borée » et « Zéphyr » dans d'autres OS, il était tant de varier les vents xp


End file.
